


one summer night

by sumareny



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, kpop, seoksoon, soonseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumareny/pseuds/sumareny
Summary: collection of seokmin and soonyoung drabbles





	one summer night

Seokmin watched carefully as the other man leaned against the railing that lined the balcony next to their shared bedroom. Seokmin stood next to him and gazed at the figure’s beauty. The night sky filled with stars lit up Soonyoung's face. The stars were so beautiful, just like Soonyoung. Seokmin looked into his eyes and could see the twinkling of the stars deep in his eyes. He watched how the soft breeze in the air ruffled Soonyoung's blonde hair ever so slightly. He loved how the man had a small content smile on his face as he stared up into the night sky.

It was these things that made Seokmin fall in love with Soonyoung, his own real life star. As he watched the man that shined brightly in front of him, he thought of the most fondest memories he has of Soonyoung. He thought back to how it all started, the day he transferred schools. 

The day Seokmin arrived at his new school was the hardest, he was so alone. His teachers and peers welcomed him with a warm smile, but not once did they bother to engage in a conversation with the seventeen year old. Nobody bothered to even interact with him or give him a second glance, that's if they even glanced at him at all. It seemed as if he wasn’t even there. Seokmin felt like a ghost in his school, and how he wished he could just go back to his old school. He missed his old friends, even if he didn't have many. 

As the following month passed, Seokmin grew more and more lonelier. Not once would anyone talk to him and he’d come home later to an empty house. He truly thought he’d be alone forever. Even when his mom would ask him if he made any new friends he would always nod his head yes. She would smile at him and he would give his biggest grin back even though he didn't have any friends. He just wished for her happiness.

Seokmin spent his lunches alone, preferably sitting in the corner of the lunchroom, quietly chewing on the small lunch he packed everyday. Sometimes he thought to himself about what would happen if he sat next to a random person and introduced himself. Could he make a friend that way? Soon enough it didn't seem as if he’d have to do that anymore. 

“Hello! My name is Soonyoung. You look so lonely by yourself.. Why not enjoy some company?” 

That is the day Seokmin’s life changed. Seokmin noticed the figure slide into the seat across from him, his chin resting on his palm and a bright smile on his face. Seokmin liked the way the cafeteria lights reflected off the boy’s black hair and how his cheeks were chubby and looked so soft and lovely. Seokmin greeted Soonyoung after he spoke. They both then immediately engaged into a conversation. As they were talking, Soonyoung took out his lunch and offered some candy to Seokmin. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t just eat your food.” Seokmin declined, pushing the food back to Soonyoung and lowering his head. Even though it was just a candy heart, it belonged to the other boy and was not his.

Soonyoung pouted. “Aw, why not? It’s just a simple heart candy.” He said taking the piece of candy in his hand. Suddenly he smiled, “Hey, look, the message on it is written for you!”

Seokmin rose his head in questioning as Soonyoung handed the piece of candy back to him with a smile. He inspected the pink heart candy and it read ‘Be Happy.’ Seokmin immediately smiled and looked back at Soonyoung who sported a small smile on his face. “I think you should be more happy, I’ve noticed you look so sad, plus your smile is so beautiful.”

Seokmin immediately put his face down into his hands. Soonyoung quickly became concerned, asking if he was okay and if he did something wrong. “No, you fool,” Seokmin lowered his hands and shook his head, his bangs falling into his face. When Seokmin lowered his hands, Soonyoung noticed the tint of red on his cheeks and ears. From that day on, Soonyoung knew that he absolutely adored seokmin’s blushy face and would do anything to see it again.

Time went by and Soonyoung began to talk with him more and more. Seokmin was very delighted about the fact that he had someone to finally talk to. Seokmin liked how Soonyoung began to wait out front his Seokmin’s classroom everyday, waiting for him to arrive at school so they could walk around together before class started. Soonyoung would wait for Seokmin at the exit of the school, always hoping to walk home together. It then soon became a thing where if Seokmin was there, Soonyoung was also there and vice versa. 

Soonyoung would always be at Seokmins side and would always try to run into him at any point of the day. Seokmin learned that Soonyoung was quite clingy but he didn’t mind a single bit. He found it to be very endearing knowing Soonyoung cared about him in this way. Seokmin really liked the warm, tingly feeling that arose in his chest every time.

Eventually, they’ve been friends for a couple of months, constantly talking everyday and learning more and more about each other. Seokmin learned that Soonyoung had a strong passion for dancing, and would occasionally be dragged to his dance practices. Seokmin didn’t mind though, he loved seeing the passion and energy Soonyoung put into the thing he loved and he supported the man through it all. 

Seokmin also learned Soonyoung loved everything sweet. Seokmin learned that Soonyoung had a soft spot for his all-time favorite candy, sweethearts. Seokmin would always see Soonyoung eating them and Soonyoung would always leave one on Seokmin’s desk or place one in his bag or leave them in other places for Seokmin to find. On days when the boy was feeling down or depressed, Soonyoung would always give him the candy, along with a little note. Seokmin always kept the notes and at night he would read them in bed as he watched the stars twinkle in the sky, thinking about the other boy.. 

One day, Seokmin finally asked the boy why he liked the sweetheart candies so much. “Soonyoung, why do you always have this candy with you?” 

Soonyoung stared at him and then looked upwards to the side, as if he was in thought, “Well,” Soonyoung finally spoke, looking back at Seokmin, a small smile plastered on his face. “Because they remind me of you, and how you are such a sweetheart. In fact, you are definitely my sweetheart.” Because of that, Seokmin’s heart felt so warm, his insides turning into mush. He smiled so big, his eyes disappearing and Soonyoung couldn’t have been happier to see such a breathtaking sight.

During weekends, Seokmin would always stay up late just to talk to Soonyoung as he learned that he was the biggest night owl. Soonyoung would randomly text him at 3am asking if he was still up. Most of the time, Seokmin would be up, waiting for the text from the other boy. Seokmin would occasionally fall asleep waiting for the text. Soonyoung would also always ask him to voice chat, even though it was 3am and they should be asleep by then. Not like Seokmin ever declined though, always happily accepting even if he did fall asleep in the middle of the call. 

During the calls, as the night moved on, Soonyoung would ask Seokmin to sing him a lullaby. Soonyoung adored Seokmin’s voice and would never get to hear it as Seokmin was quite shy about it, but Seokmin would only willingly sing during these times. He always wanted to make Soonyoung happier than he currently was, and this would always do the trick. As Seokmin would sing the lullabies, Soonyoung would drift into a deep slumber as the sounds of Seokmin’s soft singing put him to sleep, a smile always on his face. And with such small things like this, Seokmin's heart would grow bigger and bigger for the other boy.

Months and months passed as Seokmin and Soonyoung grew closer and closer to each other. They knew everything about each other, even from the tiniest thing to the most largest. They were practically inseparable. They were bonded to each others hip as if their life depended on it. And as time moved forward, Seokmin grew feelings towards the boy and they would grow stronger and stronger each passing day. Seokmin was astonished by everything Soonyoung. He couldn’t even believe he existed. He could not believe any of it. He couldn’t believe he met Soonyoung and he couldn't believe they became friends. He couldn't believe Soonyoung chose to sit with him that one faithful day over everybody else. He was proud to be so close with him and would never give it up for anything else. Soonyoung was the entire world to him and Seokmin was so attached to the boy. He was so in love with this man that at every aching moment his heart was closer and closer to bursting. Eventually, Seokmin soon learned something that finally did make his heart burst one summer night.

“Seokmin…” Soonyoung stated, his voice low and shaky as they resided on the bench at the almost empty park, time ticking closer and closer to eleven at night. “I have something to tell you.”

Seokmin looked up from where his eyes were looking down at his hands that were placed delicately in his lap. He gazed at Soonyoung, who was staring up at the night sky, the moon reflecting in his eyes as he slowly turned his head to meet Seokmin’s eyes.

Soonyoung began to dig out a small box from his bag that sat on the ground, his hand scavenging through it. Once he found the box, he opened it and let a small candy heart drop into his hand. He enclosed his hand tightly around it and looked back at Seokmin. “Seokmin..” Soonyoung started, his stance quite nervous as he began to not be able to look the other boy in the eyes. “I- I… Love you.”

Seokmins eyes winded as Soonyoung spoke those three small words, his heart racing at an incredible rate. “Soon-”

Soonyoung cut him off as he continued to speak, his eyes still wondering, looking at anything besides Seokmins eyes. “Lee Seokmin, just like this candy that i hold enclosed in my hand, you are so sweet. You are the biggest sweetheart to have ever existed, and your bright smile that shines brighter than the sun, is what makes you the sweetest. Sweeter than all can be. I want you to be my one and only sweetheart, so,” Soonyoung paused to drop the small candy heart into Seokmin’s hand, “Will you…”

Soonyoung stopped speaking as he waited for Seokmin to read the candy heart that was placed in his hands. Seokmin inspected his palm to look at the small heart shaped candy. Seokmin gasped a little, his eyes widening and eyebrows going north. His heart burst as he read the two tiny words engraved on the heart. ‘Be Mine’ is what it read and Seokmin looked at Soonyoung who was staring right at him, in the eye. 

Sokmin gave the boy a small, warm smile as the words left his lips, “Of course.” Seokmin adored the bright smile on Sooyoung's face as he said that and Soonyoung hugged the other boy so tightly that Seokmin thought he was gonna explode for real this time. Soonyoung gave him a small kiss on the nose and he closed his eyes as he rested his head on Seokmins shoulder, intertwining their hands. “I love you.”

As Seokmin thinks back on these memories, he can't help but feel as if this all happened yesterday. The memories still fresh in his mind. He hopes that these memories will never disappear from his head and he laid down in his shared bed, his hand automatically intertwined with his husbands as the moonlight shone in from the curtains, illuminating the small smile on his husbands face, his eyes closed. At these moments, Seokmin truly fell in love.


End file.
